


[Podfic] May Your Heart Purr Like A Bumblebee by destinationtoast

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family, First Time, Harry ships it, Humor, I mean there are cases but I don't even bother trying to explain them, M/M, Meddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Red Pants, Siblings, awkward attempts at seduction, definitely not a case fic, discussions of sexuality with impatient lesbians, excessive tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic: In which Harry is the biggest John/Sherlock shipper: Harry Watson is back from rehab and temporarily staying with John and Sherlock. She and John warily begin to rebuild their friendship, and then she makes some observations about her little brother and his flatmate which throw John entirely off balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] May Your Heart Purr Like A Bumblebee by destinationtoast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [May Your Heart Purr Like a Bumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781309) by [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast). 



I love Toasty's excellent work, I love this story, I especially love _Harry_ in this story!, and so recording it was a pleasure.

Recording my own work is a pleasure too, but there's something really, really fun about reading work by someone else! So you can expect more of both from me.

**Runtime 1:31:18** (83MB) 

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/may-your-heart-purr-like-bumblebee)

[Mediafire - ZIP file of 8 chapters (mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vk35yk466t35c6f/mayyourheartpurrlikeabumblebeepodfic.zip%0A)  
[Mediafire - 1 mp3 file, complete](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b9ho5m9s07yap17/May_Your_Heart_Purr_Like_A_Bumblebee_-_Complete.mp3)  
[Mediafire - m4b file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f4u0umbkkc928ir/May_Your_Heart_Purr_Like_A_Bumblebee.m4b)  


[Rapidshare - ZIP file of 8 chapters (mp3)](http://rapidshare.com/share/62970B3C20026A8F57F62F75023BFF66)  
[Rapidshare - 1 mp3 file, complete](http://rapidshare.com/share/3A0107123EEB1ABB6F49C7D5E106804A)

[Sendspace - ZIP file of 8 chapters (mp3)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/gq5grv)  
[Sendspace - 1 mp3 file, complete](http://www.sendspace.com/file/t4blgn)


End file.
